Supports that are releaseably attachable to a container have been disclosed in a number of U.S. patents. Some of these U.S. Patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,100,657; 3,163,385; 2,906,124; 2,713,469; and 556,200. Although the supports disclosed in these patents perform the task for which they were designed, they are limited in use in that they can not be used in conjunction with a container with a sloping or conical shaped wall and still allow the items they were designed to support to be disposed in a substantially vertical position.
An example, where these prior art supports have little or no utility, is with a container such as a gold washing pan. Gold washing pans, in general, have a flat bottom and an outwardly sloping wall attached to the bottom. The angle which the sloping wall makes with the bottom is about 45.degree.. When one pans for gold he usually carries with him one or more test tube type vials which are elongated cylindrical glass containers about one half inch in diameter. Also, one should have a tweezer and an "artist" brush. The purpose of the tweezer is to allow one to pick up the relatively larger particles; the purpose of the brush is to separate the particles so the sand can be more readily washed from the gold dust; and the purpose of the vials is to store the gold dust and nuggets.
Up to now when one pans for gold these items, i.e., vial, tweezer and brush, are placed in one's shirt pocket if he has one or else he has to make other arrangements. One can readily observe that, if the weather is hot and one is in shorts, no pockets are available and these items are usually set down away from the panning operation.